This application claims the priority of German patent document 100 26 125.6, filed May 26, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention concerns a method and apparatus for detecting wheel brake irregularities and for compensating for wheel brake irregularities.
In vehicles, particularly motor vehicles, brake systems are used which preferably feature one wheel brake at each individual wheel. Such a wheel brake can show irregularities, due for example to deformation of the disk of a disk brake in manufacturing or as a result of uneven wear. When operating a wheel brake, such irregularities can lead to brake rubbing which, in turn, can cause not only torsional vibration of the steering wheel and vibration of the car body, but also vibration in the seats and pedal pulsation. Thus, driving comfort is impaired.
One object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for early detection of brake rubbing, preferably before it becomes noticeable to the driver, and to provide a method and apparatus, preferably to be used in combination therewith, that is capable of compensating for irregularities of a wheel brake.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the method and apparatus according to the invention, which includes a unit for detecting a control signal which controls a brake actuator, a unit for detecting changes of the control signal generated by the actuator, and a unit for evaluating control signal changes. The invention provides a cost-effective solution for early identification of brake rubbing, particularly in cases where such rubbing evolves into a problem that impairs driving comfort. Furthermore, the invention has the advantage that an identified irregularity can automatically be used to eliminate the irregularity.
The invention provides a cost-effective solution for early identification of brake rubbing, particularly in cases where such rubbing evolves into a problem that impairs driving comfort. Moreover, the invention has the advantage that an identified irregularity is automatically used to eliminate the irregularity.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.